Remembering and Reliving
by sincerly.m.l
Summary: Terra memories have been erased. Now she has only one task:Destroy the teen titans. But when seeing Beast boy and Raven will her memory comeback. Will that only make her task more of a must. And will Terra be forced to relive her past? Sequel! (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Terra_

Slipping into the darkness I try and make the memories go away. I try to repress them but they want leave me alone. Sometimes I wonder why I wrote that letter, I wonder why I left, why I had to be so unloayly and untrusting of beast boy. Sometimes I wonder why...

Beast boy smile seeps into my vision through the darkness. I half-way smile back but then I remember I'm far away from Beast boy I'm with Slade now. I'm an apprentice again. A person with no friends except for the lost ones. He's trained me brutally. Abusively in every way mostly emotionally and physically though never messing with me mentally. I guess Slade knows I'm screwed up enough he dosen't need to twist and bend me anymore than I'm already bent and twisted almost to the point of breaking. A tear falls down my cheek and I hear the heavy boots leaking through the door into my ears. "Go away. Please..." I pray in a breath. If only my prayers would ever be answered. The metal door that confines me into the closet sized room swings open. Relishing in the light offered by a light bulb. "Terra get up." he says, his voice cold and uncaring of me or anything else. I wonder if would've said it in such a way to Robin he often brags of the Boy Wonder being his most powerful apprentice.

I obey and stand on my weak, thin legs. My knees buckling at my weight i fall on my knees to the floor. "Pitiful." he says. tears in my eyes he walks over to me. Dragging me by my hair he forces me to stand. "Soon you will be ready. But first Terra you must forget about him and her and them." though hidden by a mask I know Slade is smirking. I hear it. "No. Please." I pull away from his grip on my hair. My hands enveloped with my yellow energy I await a fight. "Terra I expected more from you. This is wood apprentice you can't control anything in here." My confidence dwindling I finally break. Bowing my head I whisper "Make me forget..." I feel a hard hand grip my shoulder "You are ready."

XOXOXOXOX

Opening my eyes my first sight is a masked man. He lets his hand out to me and held in his grasp is a sharp metal S. "Terra." he says in a cooing way. I remember my name. I remember pain. I remember_ them_. "Your my apprentice Terra." I look at the S and remember it as well "Slade..." I say. "Yes. Noe Terra do you know who you are to destroy?" he leans in close as I nod solmenly. "The Teen Titans." I answer coldly. "Good." he laughs. I smile a cold evil smile but somewhere inside of me I see a warm, broad fanged smile...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

**_Alright_**_i know this is like xtremly short but I don't really like to drag on prolouges. Much less a sequel prolouge. So I hope you guys really like it even with the shortness of it and remember to review and express your opinons. Luv ya'll! Peace! Luv! And a good time!_


	2. Chapter 2

uhh yeah forgot to add this to my last chapter but this is the sequel to Right thru me...I don't think you'll really know what I'm saying and trying to do in this story if you don't read the first story...So yeah and review and comment on the other story!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

_Raven_

I swirl my tea with the metal spoon. In my mind I wonder why I've been having these dreams. Hearing her cries of pain,hurt, despair, and want for something that isn't what she has to go through. I wonder why; as she often does. In my mind her proud ways file themselves in my repressed memories. Her blond wavy hair, her insecure-ness of abandonment, her powerful control of earth, and all in all the way Terra _was_. But now as I my nightmares vividly replay in my head I know she is no longer that Terra...

"Raven what you doing up so late?" Beast boy yawns weakly through the door frame. Sweeping my head around to face him I smile. Dressed in night-wear of Monkey Brothers Beast boy rubs his eyes like a child awoken by fears of the night. "I couldn't sleep." answering him I turn back to my tea. I fear drinking it for I know I will force myself to read the tea leaves that remain in the cup. "The nightmares?" Beast boy ask walking down the three steps to the table. Flushing red I'm appreciative of the darkness that had forever been my friend. I'm also glad that Fate so gracefully blessed me other friends. But why would it take one away?

"You didn't think I knew did you?" Beast boy asked smirking half-heartedly. Wishing my deep purple hair was longer than shoulder length to hide my face I shake m head. "You know you talk when you have nightmares right?" Beast boy asked picking at me. I look at him eyes wide with the new information of myself. "I'm surprised that bothers you Rae-rae." he says. Grabbing my hand he pulls me off the bench and picks me up in his arms. I fell as if everything is reversed. Now I am the child being comforted...

Carrying me to the couch Beast boy sits us both down. "You don't think she's actually his apprentice do you?" Beast boy ask looking through the glass wall overlooking Jump City. He may hear what I say in my sleep but he hadn't seen what I had seen. He hadn't heard what I had heard. He didn't know what the whole story was. But I wouldn't be the one to tell him that Terra had forgotten everything. We were no longer friends that she had built an confusing relationship with. No we were only people who caused vivid pain. Only people worth destroying to satisfie Terra's pain and to finally be out of the way of Slade. No I wouldn't be the one to tell him but how betrayed would he fell, the team fell, if I keept what I already knew until the moment it happened? Lowering my head I deiced against not telling and told what I knew.

"Beast boy..it's much worse than being an apprentice. She dosen't remember..anything or anyone. All she knows is we hurt her and Slade he helped her, saved her from us. That's all she can remember. Slade messed with her memory switching things around. But he...he took her memory that was the only thing keeping her...keeping him from destroying us. Because she remembered. Beast boy she's hurting. Inside herself she rememebers...no one- not even Slade- can permantely earse someones memory. It's impossible. All anyone can do is sweep them under the rug. But Beast boy she's coming for us. Soon. She want's to kill us." my voice breaking with the words I spoke I put my head in my hands. I felt Beast boy's hand pull my head to his chest. "Raven if I give you something of Terra's will you be able to maybe do what you did with Robin when he thought, well kne, Slade was back?" Beast boy asked still starring through the glass wall. Lifting my head I see the moon and smile. I remember my mom through the moon for her pureness and her beauty and for her lighting the darkness. And somehow my mom can show herself through the moon.

"Maybe..." I answer. "Drink our tea." he says dully. I drink hestiantly and timid with fear I look into the cup. My breath is taken away and I can't breath. Beast boy snatches the cup away from me but I land on the floor. The images of everything I've encountered in my life. Everything that ever threatned or scared me shows in the tea-leaves:Death.

In my head though I see Terra smiling coldly as she crushes her hands together. I see blackness close in on me. The darkness is not my friend though. This is Death coming to claim me but I'm not the only one I see my friends lying in pain as they breath heavy gasping breaths. It was over...we were done. Death had come upon us...

But this was not the image of the last time Terra had tried to kill us...no this was soon to come...Death had not only showed me my death but my friends deaths as our compainen, our twisted bretraying friend stood laughing at the thing she would soon do. But I had my mind set.. Death was wrong I woudln't allow Terra to do what fate thought right...No I wouldn't allow it...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

My eyes flutter open and Beast boy sighs deeply. "Raven don't ever do that again. You just dropped dead. Raven you were completely dead for thirty minutes." Beast boy wipes tears from his red puffy eyes. His green eyes gleaming in the light that reflected in the tears. "Where are the others?" I aske my face burning with emmbarresment. "Villian." Beast boy said. My eyes widing he shakes his head. "Here." he hands me a silver butterfly..Terra's silver butterfly. sitting up, kicking the covers away I cross my legs. Encasing the berreat with my magic I close my eyes repeating the words: "Azarath Metrion Zenthouis." over and over agina until at last I breath with Terra's lungs.

"Terra." tensing with Slades cold words I look ahead of me. "Tommorow you shall destroy them." nodding my head I hear Terra's voice scream in the back of her mind. I sigh deeply and silence Terra until she can no longer see or hear anything. "Oh yes and Raven," I look at my hands and see that I have managed to convert Terra's powers into mine. "There's no use in fighting it. You'll die tommorow and so will all the Teen Titans and only afterwards will Terra remember anything." he laughs. "Leave her alone!" I scream. My eyes glowing white I see in the way I do when my eyes are pure: I see the movements of the future but sometimes as I do this I make a flaw caught in the racing time of the future. Slade makes no move until at last I do. Not my favortie way to start a fight. He's moves swift I remember Robin and at this I see Robin later on aruguing with Cyborg. I throw my magic towards Slade who doges it and puches me in the face but I don't fell it...

Felling the bruise now I look at Beast boy who punches his fist through the wall upon seeing my bruise. "If he ever touches you-"

"Think of what he does to Terra." I say lowly. He looks at my heart rate on the screen and says "You need to rest." I lay down and close my eyes. As I sleep I here the words over and over again: "Tommorow you shall destroy them..." and in my vision of sight my death and my family's, my friend's deeath replay without care... "We won't die..." I mumer in my sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

**So **_I hope you like it.I know there will be alot of typos and junk but my abc check aint working so no point this out I know you! And please you gotta read Right thru me. Casue there going to be stuff that come out of that story casue this is a sequel. But anyway I had fun writing this ( as fun as you can have writting about death :P) and I hoped you liked it! So remmember to read and review! Til next time Peace!Love!And a Good Time! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Two_

_Terra_

I look at myself in the broken mirror. Only a shard to see my self in but I deal with it. In the shard I can slgihtly see past myself. My blonde hair hides my right eye- inside me I feel like something is being hide as well- and I see Slade standing with arms behind his back as if not to attack me. I breath and in the palm of my hand glows with the yellow power of controlling the earth. Dropping the shard i watch as it shatters into more tinier peices then the sigle shard it once was. i turn swiftly and send sharp rocks at Slade. Leaping backwards he dodges. He vainishes. I place my hand on the ground and conentrate. Using my hand I raise the floor of dirt into a hard clump of earth. "Haaah!" I screech as I kick the earth towards where he hids in the shadows.

I hear the faint _clink_ as his metal boots detach from the metal rod where he had perched. "Ahhhha!" I triumphantly yell. Raising my hand a solid hand of earth rises. snatching Slade in it's grasp. But I'm not done. Like I cat I like to play with my pray. I smirl and I pleasently watch as Slade's eyes widen with fear and knowing of what was coming; the consequences of teaching me of traing me to be deadly and a threat. Slamming my fist to the gorund the rible of shaking ground strenghts me. Slade rise warely and glares at me I only smirk back wickedly.

"Terra your-"

"Yeah I know I'm ready but let's just make sure okay Slade." I say cracking my knucles. I raise my hands and produce two boulders which I mold into two spikes ready to strick. I send them forward. He dodges. I slam my foot to the ground and twist it sharply. Creating a fast approching serpent of earth slithering for Slade. It's all like a well played playing cat and mouse.

The earth jumps from the ground at Slade pushing him up into the pipe strecked ceiling. I stand still and let my powers rotate around me at my feet. With out moving I command my powers to transform the earth into a platform.

Something about this feels wrong but I ignore the feeling. Something tells me I've forgotten how to control myself. But once again I ignore it. I snap my finger and the piler of earth leading up to the ceiling races back to the ground and Slade lays on the floor. His mask slightly cracked. "Terra..." he pleads with my name. My powers incase my hand and a small round pebble floats my way and past me to Slade. It lands at his chest and suddenly it beggins to bubble. I play with it making it seem to be defected. It burst all around Slade and reforms into a hand. Taking Slade by his neck it drags him to his feet.

"I'm in control now Slade. You are my apprentince...no I can't traine someone who already knows his abilitys. Your a slave Slade." His eyes grow in anger and he leaps at me. I flip from my perch on my platform and wait for Slade to crash into it. "I am no ones slade!" he yells furious at me. He tries to leap at me again. Tries.

"I thought better of you Slade. But it appears you don't even know when you need to stop or when you have been stopped." I smirk. His eyes wonder down to his right leg. A chain clamped to his foot. A mixture of earth and metal. My own creation made in my free time of being locked away. "No!" he yells as if that will shatter the chain. "Yes, Slade. Now," I stop to create box like firgure that is the same size as my own room. Slade barely fits with only an inch maybe two of space. But I don't create the fourth wall that would shut down infront of him cutting of his vision and leaving him in the dark. I want him to see.

I point to the screen wher our deocys fight the teen titans. "I'm off to destroy them. I'll be back maybe." I smile. I slide my foot backwards. My eyes glowing yellow and I laugh as Slade is inclosed in the box. His fist slams against the fourth wall and cries out "Your not supposed to be able to control metal." his voice desperate for an explanation I would guess. I look at the sharp metal S engraved intot he metal of my suit. I bring my hand to it. Small things of dirt clinging to it. Eyes glowing yellow I change the S to a T.

"Yeah I'm not supposed to." I say coldly.

**_Author's Notes_**

_Okay so as usual I had fun writting this but honestly every time I go back to writtitng in Terra's pov I get kind of mixed up with my emotions. I guess thats how she feels. Well she would feel if she was real but what ever. anyway... I hope you enjoyed his and remeber to express your opinonn to me by commenting and reviewing and for some unknow reason my spell check isn't working so I'm sure there will typo's but just go with it okay. I hope you understand this cha[ter! But unti next itme Love! Peace And a Good Time!_


End file.
